


Make a proposal

by italianscientist



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alternative Universe - Spurs Fleet, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:37:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/italianscientist/pseuds/italianscientist
Summary: AU，舰队设定，阿里是奋进号代理舰长，戴尔是帝国殖民地总督继承人。





	Make a proposal

**Author's Note:**

> 阿里攻！阿里攻！不吃的朋友们不要往下拉了！

“带您来这种地方有些掉价。”阿里撇撇嘴，露出神秘的微笑“不过，这里有我熟人。搞不好，以后再来这种地方就会被查风纪了。”

“我喜欢这里，哈哈，del boy……你真会找乐子！”戴尔乐颠颠地把搀扶着他的阿里摁倒在床上。和军官同行出现在红灯区的戴尔，被理所当然地当成来寻欢作乐的alpha，在几个美貌男孩的盛情款待下下肚不少烈酒，阿里摆脱了一个omega的纠缠，把玩疯了去对那些裸男动手动脚的戴尔从色情表演的舞台上拽下来，拖进订好的房间。

“小少爷，您喝太多了。说起来，那些作践自己的omega怎么会让您感兴趣呢？难道……eric你喜欢同性？”  
“谁……说的？我才不……大家都那么玩……”戴尔话都说不清楚，爬到阿里身上，结结实实地啃在军官的嘴上，想要马上证明自己不是同性恋。  
阿里没来由地不想动，躺着任由总督家的少爷把自己嘴周围咬得湿乎乎一片。

“我喜欢alpha啊！有很多……但是……你这种的……我特别喜欢……”戴尔捧着他的脸湿吻起别的地方，一看就是借着酒劲在发疯，“你好帅，好帅，dele，你知道么，那天爷爷给你发勋章，我看到你，我就想……”  
“就想什么？”阿里想把戴尔的手拿开，那双手心温度高得能把他的帅脸烫坏了。但是小少爷不愿意松手，阿里也就没再忤逆他的意思。  
“就想和你上床。”戴尔咯咯地笑了起来，仿佛自己说的并不是什么厚颜无耻的话似的。

阿里也跟着他笑了起来，戴尔的笑声尽管有些狡猾的意思在里面，却足够真诚，阿里觉得这是非常开心的笑，连他也被感染了。  
“您和很多见过一面的人就上床？”阿里在戴尔耳边吹一口滚烫的热气，小少爷往后缩了缩，阿里又把他箍在怀里。“您可真淫荡，别忘了您是帝国殖民地总督的继承人呐。我只是个小小的实习舰长。”

戴尔才不管阿里这种时候给他上局势分析课，他只知道阿里和他调情的声音好听极了。“我喜欢。帅气的舰长，他们床上也不会太差……”  
“您选对了。奋进号虽然是三年前服役的型号，不是最顶级的配置，可是它的武器口径和持久都是超一流。您要不要试一试。”阿里把小少爷的手领到自己两腿之间架起的“炮台”上。  
戴尔虽然喝多了，但并没有到不省人事的程度，甚至，酒精让他的某些感觉更加强烈了，比如摸到小军官胯下硬如佩枪的玩意。

“哦哦，del boy，快把衣服脱了！”小少爷很兴奋地拉扯着他坐起来，一屁股骑在阿里的大腿上，开始不知怜惜地拉扯下他自己昂贵的衣物。  
“埃里克少爷，我好累啊，我陪您逛了一晚了，没力气自己脱衣服了呢。”阿里斜靠在床头，投以他那副迷人的痞笑，坏男孩的样子，似乎没有人能拒绝这样的他，包括此时此刻被他三言两语激起欲望的少爷。  
戴尔嘴里含糊了一会儿，退后一些去解阿里的腰带，笨手笨脚地，总算还是脱下了实习舰长的军装长裤。

可是阿里没想到的是，戴尔从他的内裤里掏出那把结实的“佩枪”，一口含进了嘴里。  
“我操，埃里克……”阿里几乎是大喊出来的，接下来那位金发的小少爷显然是经验丰富地开始吮吸他，湿漉漉的舌头从根部一种舔到顶端，再用力吸住敏感的头部，甚至在嘴唇脱离的时候发出清晰的声响。

“啊，埃里克，太棒了！”阿里被这突如其来的幸福冲昏了头脑，顾不上身份地抓住了身前人金色的短发，把戴尔的脑袋往下按去。挺立的性器深深地插进小少爷湿润的口腔里，无法避免地顶到了喉咙，让小少爷皱着眉把他吐了出来。

“操，对不起！我不该按你……”可是小少爷的嘴巴实在太甜了，让阿里只想揪住戴尔的头发狠狠操他的嘴，操得戴尔眼眶通红，挂着泪滴，然后射得他的嘴唇，舌头和面颊上都是自己的精 液。

如果戴尔是别的omega，他就这么做了。可是，戴尔是总督家的少爷啊！世代强势地掌管着殖民地事务，连女王见到他，都要客气些招待。他还没有胆大到要强迫这样一个地位显贵的少爷来满足他的幻想。  
可是戴尔敢，戴尔好像对他的激烈心理活动完全一清二楚似的。

小少爷趴在他大腿上，非常努力地把那整根的硬棒全吞进嘴里，再一次次深深地吞吐着，来不及吞咽的口水沾湿了柔软的胡须，戴尔卖力的程度让阿里在快感中产生了幻觉，仿佛他是恳求着自己，或者是他从来没有品尝过这么美味的alpha性 器，或者根本是个打扮成小少爷的荡妇omega。  
他是哪里学来的这样淫荡的口 交方式？  
临近高潮的时候，阿里满脑子想的都是这个，甚至没注意到自己把浑浊的精 液全弄在了戴尔脸上，还有几滴粘上了垂落的头发。

小少爷喘息了一会，又去舔舐他刚喷泄过咸涩液体的顶端，含住它吮吸着，要再榨取些什么出来似的。那对未来将会执掌殖民地的嘴巴将他弄得更加硬了。  
“够了，埃里克。”阿里不想在戴尔嘴里缴械两次，他把小少爷拉上来，直接压在了身下。手指探向那个入口，明明没有在发情期，戴尔的温热体液却流湿了他一手。

“嗯，Dele，前面也……也弄一下！”戴尔夹紧了军官插进他穴 内的手指，奇妙的满足感勾起了他想要更多的欲望。  
阿里挖出些omega湿滑的体液，作为润滑抚慰着对方的性 器，身下的小少爷显然爽到连呼吸都困难了。  
“埃里克少爷，我可以进去了吗？”尽管下半身硬得难受，阿里还是一边戴套一边礼貌得要死地征求了戴尔的意见，他嘲笑地认为自己将来必成大器。  
小少爷拼命地点头，接下来就直接被军官用力贯入的硬 棒给插到直叫出声来。  
“啊！Dele……这里隔音行吗？”  
戴尔突然来了这一句，让阿里觉得他之前根本就是在装醉，该死的有钱有权的贱人，他清醒着呢！戴尔清醒着，还渴望和自己上床，这种虚荣的想法让阿里心里顿时美得不行。  
“放心大声叫，埃里克少爷，看看你能叫的多浪。”阿里抬高戴尔的屁股，扶住床头找到了一个极好的发力位置，开始用力地抽送起来。大概是omega的身体天生柔软而淫荡，即使不在发情期，那紧妙的肉 穴里还是不断泌出带着体香的晶亮液体，被阿里操干的动作挤出来，发出淫靡的水声。

“啊……啊……del……dele……舒服……”戴尔被他干到顶着床头，还挺腰去迎接着alpha的撞击，想将他的性 器吞进更深处，顶端一下下撞上了omega的生殖腔口。  
这种美妙的感觉让阿里要发疯了，一向来收敛的信息素不知道什么时候也放肆地飘了出来，刺激着身下的omega化成一滩水，只想完完全全被他给占有了。

“dele，你标记我……标记我吧……”戴尔哽咽着哀求他。  
这句话像一次电击，把阿里从欢爱的快乐里给揪了出来。  
“我标记你？您在说什么？”阿里觉得总督家的小少爷真是让他操晕乎了，居然说出这种不顾身份的话来。也许这是他的浪漫或者是告白？想到这里，阿里的语气温柔了很多：“我戴了套埃里克，不然会把你弄怀孕的。”

“摘了，摘了再进去，把你的种子也送进来。”戴尔看着他的眼睛说，他的眼神清澈见底，没有开玩笑的意思。  
“你？埃里克，想什么呢。想想你的家庭！你孩子的父亲不应该是我！”阿里被他看得有些生气，“你至少得找一个将军吧，给他生孩子，然后……”  
他突然说不下去了，胸口莫名其妙地难受。  
“闭嘴，Dele！那就为我当将军啊！”戴尔拽过阿里的肩膀，用力地亲吻上他。戴尔伸出舌尖，请求阿里深入这个吻，也请求阿里成为他生命的一部分。  
“……好的，埃里克。”  
阿里没想到自己就这样被求婚了。太快了，场合也有些露骨，他心理上还需要适应，好在生理的本能已经让他毫不客气地做出了回应。

他飞快地扯掉套子，再次毫无保留地插进戴尔的身体里。粗壮的阴 茎凶猛地撞击着omega体内的生殖腔口，疼痛混杂着剧烈的快感，戴尔在他身下挣扎，发出一阵阵高声尖叫  
“啊！dele！！”  
阿里撞垮了他最后的防线，顶入生殖腔内部的顶端形成一个火热跳动的硬块，在alpha野兽般的低吼里，慢慢灌入他的精 液……

“Dele……”戴尔终于忍不住哭了，被爱上的人标记的感觉简直爽到他浑身发软。  
他如愿以偿地得到了阿里做他的alpha，冲动而又认真地想和这位年轻的实习舰长私定终身。  
“喂，Dele，我感觉你要当爸爸了。”  
戴尔红光满面地躺在床上，揽过阿里的胳膊摸自己的肚子。  
“哪有这么快？只有肥肉。”阿里抽了些纸巾擦去他身上的体液，用了很多纸才勉强弄干净。“Eric，你算是让我了解到你了。”  
“你不喜欢吗？”戴尔抱住阿里，压上了自己的重量，两个人瞬间交换了位置。

奋进号代理舰长笑了起来，顺势把戴尔的脑袋搂进自己肩窝里，抚摸着他汗湿的发际。  
“喜欢。明天，我们去买戒指。你来挑，但是不要太贵不好？体谅一下，没有工资了，埃里克少爷。”


End file.
